life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Price/Gallery
The following images are of the character Chloe Price. Concept Art altchloe-concept-caplain.jpg|Concept art of Alternative Chloe by Edouard Caplain Episode One - "Chrysalis" LifeIsStrange 2015-05-23 12-40-29-92.jpg|Max meeting Chloe for first time after 5 years LifeIsStrange 2015-05-23 12-41-25-06.jpg|Max and Chloe talk in Chloe's car LifeIsStrange 2015-05-23 13-10-29-15.jpg|Chloe medicating on the bed LifeIsStrange_2015-05-23_13-10-27-48.jpg|Chloe medicating on the bed (2) LifeIsStrange 2015-05-23 13-10-37-25.jpg|Chloe medicating on the bed (3) LifeIsStrange 2015-05-23 13-23-00-52.jpg|Chloe dancing on the bed LifeIsStrange 2015-05-23 13-32-57-39.jpg|Chloe sitting on a bench at the Lighthouse LifeIsStrange 2015-05-23 13-34-55-07.jpg|Max and Chloe looking at the sunset LifeIsStrange 2015-05-23 13-38-33-45.jpg|Chloe puzzled by the snowfall Chloe Joyce David Photo.jpg|Photo of David, Joyce and Chloe Chloe_Photo4.jpg|"She looks super happy." (Max) Chloe_Photo3.jpg|"She looks super sad." (Max) Chloe_Photo2.jpg|"She looks super stoned." (Max) Chloe_Max_Photo1.jpg|Photo of Max and Chloe playing pirates Chloe_Photo5.png|Chloe on the swing Chloe_Photo1.jpg|Chloe running in the parking lot Chloe_Photo6.jpg|Chloe on a skateboard Chloe and William Photo2.png|Chloe with William and Bongo Chloe_William_Photo.png|Chloe and William Episode Two - "Out of Time" vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h16m48s582.png|Chloe waiting for Max to prove her powers vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h18m23s360.png|Chloe amazed by Max's rewind vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h23m13s037.png|Chloe "pledging allegiance" to Max vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h25m42s088.png|Chloe smiling vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h28m10s712.png|Chloe and Max exit the diner vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h29m48s305.png|Chloe with Max at the junkyard vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h30m40s932.png|Chloe aiming her gun at Max vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h31m32s063.png|Chloe asking Max to find bottles LifeIsStrange 2016-09-03 13-40-49-720.jpg|Chloe waiting for Max LifeIsStrange 2016-09-03 13-45-36-358.jpg|Chloe waiting for Max #2 maxandchloe2.jpg|Chloe and Max on a car hood vlcsnap-2016-09-03-11h59m02s296.png|Chloe after doing some shots LifeIsStrange 2016-09-03 14-03-46-886.jpg|Chloe playing with her gun vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h03m37s988.png|Chloe threatened by Frank vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h13m30s160.png|Chloe talking to Max on the railroad vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h23m46s564.png|Chloe with Max after being rescued vlcsnap-2016-09-03-12h26m28s551.png|Chloe in her car vlcsnap-2016-09-03-13h03m56s566.png|Chloe at the lighthouse cliff vlcsnap-2016-09-03-13h04m04s442.png|Chloe smoking at the lighthouse cliff Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h00m04s975.png|Chloe talking to Max vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h00m29s575.png|Chloe talking to Max #2 2016-02-20_00078.jpg|Chloe with David's keys to Blackwell vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h03m47s173.png|Chloe peeking from the billboard vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h12m07s796.png|Chloe trying to unlock the door to the principal's office vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h13m01s397.png|Chloe smiling vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h26m56s867.png|Chloe sitting in a chair vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h51m46s227.png|Chloe and Max investigate Principal Wells' computer vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h55m35s908.png|Chloe happy after Max lets her steal the money vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h11m47s966.png|Boys or Girls? vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h22m14s899.png|Chloe jumping into the pool LifeIsStrange 2016-09-04 21-38-55-888.jpg|Chloe jumping into the pool (front view) vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h24m29s317.png|Chloe and Max in the pool 2016-02-20_00082.jpg|Chloe swimming in the Blackwell Pool vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h28m19s246.png|Chloe swimming in the pool #2 vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h28m57s555.png|Chloe talking to Max after dressing up vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h34m24s424.png|Chloe sleeping vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h35m44s526.png|Max taking a photo with Chloe vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h38m56s839.png|Max and Chloe on the bed vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h39m31s694.png|Chloe on the bed vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h47m41s902.png|Chloe on the bed #2 vlcsnap-2016-09-04-15h48m57s070.png|Chloe daring Max to kiss her vlcsnap-2016-09-04-16h21m44s087.png|Chloe witnessing an argument between Joyce and David vlcsnap-2016-09-04-17h57m43s499.png|Chloe and Max in Frank's RV vlcsnap-2016-09-04-18h04m18s794.png|Chloe investigating Frank's computer 2015-11-07_00070.2.jpg|Photo of young Chloe and Max (2008) vlcsnap-2016-09-04-18h20m37s221.png|Young Chloe and Max vlcsnap-2016-09-04-18h28m50s929.png|Chloe happy to see Max (alternative timeline) Episode Four - "Dark Room" Alternative Timeline newmemory.jpg|Photo of Chloe and William (taken by Max) vlcsnap-2016-09-05-09h49m13s268.png|Chloe with Max on the beach vlcsnap-2016-09-05-09h51m27s470.png|Chloe telling Max about her incident vlcsnap-2016-09-05-09h55m01s421.png|Chloe thanking Max for paying her a visit vlcsnap-2016-09-05-09h57m46s906.png|Chloe and Max at Chloe's house vlcsnap-2016-09-05-09h58m22s555.png|Chloe in her bed vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h09m12s482.png|Chloe in her bed #2 vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h12m03s408.png|Chloe and Max watch vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h21m39s916.png|Chloe in the morning vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h51m37s050.png|Chloe and Max looking at the photo album youngchloe-alt.jpg|Photo of young Chloe Original Timeline vlcsnap-2016-09-05-10h59m13s344.png|Young Chloe talking with Max vlcsnap-2016-09-05-11h03m06s565.png|Chloe searching for clues on the Internet vlcsnap-2016-09-05-11h31m47s940.png|Chloe in the hospital vlcsnap-2016-09-05-14h22m38s595.png|Chloe and Max talking with Mr. Jefferson vlcsnap-2016-09-05-14h25m54s990.png|Chloe talking with Justin vlcsnap-2016-09-05-16h13m27s342.png|Chloe in her car at the beach LifeIsStrange 2017-02-10 23-38-36-76.png|Chloe by Frank's RV at the beach vlcsnap-2016-09-05-17h33m15s850.png|Chloe terrified after having killed Frank vlcsnap-2016-09-05-17h38m51s896.png|Chloe threatening Frank vlcsnap-2016-09-05-17h56m28s726.png|Chloe after seeing photos of Rachel vlcsnap-2016-09-05-18h00m22s637.png|Max comforting Chloe after the discovery of Rachel's body vlcsnap-2016-09-05-18h03m58s636.png|Chloe waiting for Max to have revenge on Nathan vlcsnap-2016-09-12-19h02m12s769.png|Chloe looking at Rachel's body again vlcsnap-2016-09-12-19h02m41s284.png|Chloe shot by Jefferson vlcsnap-2016-09-05-18h50m31s622.png|Chloe on the ground Episode Five - "Polarized" vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h38m38s583.png|Chloe listening to Max's story vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h43m59s444.png|Chloe witnessing the storm vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h44m31s589.png|Chloe talking with Max vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h45m01s211.png|Chloe hugging Max vlcsnap-2016-09-07-17h47m45s878.png|Chloe supporting Max as she enters her nightmare vlcsnap-2016-09-07-18h46m23s083.png|Chloe admitting her selfishness vlcsnap-2016-09-07-18h46m58s816.png|Chloe crying as she's ready to sacrifice herself vlcsnap-2016-09-07-18h51m34s345.png|Chloe witnessing the storm after saved by Max vlcsnap-2016-09-07-18h54m35s152.png|Chloe and Max in the next morning vlcsnap-2016-09-10-16h30m03s424.png|Chloe and Max hug for the last time ru:Хлоя Прайс/Галерея Category:Character Gallery Category:Character Gallery (Season 1) Category:Chloe Price related images Category:Season 1 Category:Chloe Price